The Slytherin Gang
by stardiamond94
Summary: All Groups have their Drama's So what's in store for The Slytherin Gang? Maybe: SlyBitches,Clingy G.Fs,FallenTears, BreakUps,AttentionSeekers, DrunkenNights, CatFights,Jealous B.Fs,Love,Perverts, AngerProblems,FakeFriends? MainCharacters:DM.PP.TN.BZ.DG.OC
1. Introduction to the Gang

**.The Slytherin Gang.**

_Chapter One_

_Introduction to the Gang_

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson - The Lesbian <strong>

*Tall, thin, average chest- Skinny body.  
>*Short, straight, black hair.<br>*Brown, beady eyes.

**Family life **- When Pansy's perfect, older, sister Violet got engaged to Henry Bronx. She finally decided to 'come out' to her parents and they didn't like the idea at first they've come to understand it. She is always out shined by her older sister.

**Relationships **- Pansy is never in a relationship and is known for moving from girl to girl every few weeks. She doesn't understand girls attraction to boys apart from for friendships.

_The Slytherins 6th year prefect. _

* * *

><p><strong>Daphne Greengrass - The Model<strong>

*Tall, slightly curved, average chest- Perfect body.  
>*Long gingery-brown, wavy hair.<br>*Pale, blue eyes.

**Family Life -** Her family has always encouraged her to be a model. Her father is a Cheat and her mother is a gold digger. Daphne's younger sister is the only other sane one in the family and she's a slut. (Astoria)

**Relationships - **Because Daphne is so good looking she always has a group of admirers. Daphne does like the idea of having a long term boyfriend, she just can't find a man good enough for her high standards.

_The Slytherins 6th year Ride. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Marks - The Bitch <strong>

*Short, Curved, big breasted- Sexy Curved body.  
>*Long, dirty blonde, curly hair.<br>*Forest, Green eyes.

**Family Life - **Ashley's mother is a strict fucker who never lets her out of the house or during their family holiday's. Her father is no better always controlling and it's his way or the high way. Ash is an only child like both her parents and her grandparents are all dead. So her family has inherited a lot more than most and is loaded.

**Relationships -** Ash isn't interested in Boyfriends. She is only interested in play mates. Though she is the only of the three girls who hasn't has sex yet.

_The Slytherins 6th year Queen. _

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy - The Man <strong>

*Tall, strong, 6pack- A Perfect body.  
>*Mid length, whiteblond, straight hair.  
>*Grey-blue eyes.<p>

**Family Life - **Only child, His father is a controlling, power full man who works hard in the ministry and his mother is a sly, house-wife who has many powerful friends. Draco has cousins in Australia that his family approves of.

**Relationships - **Draco is one of the handsomest young men in Slytherin & girls from all four houses have a secret crush on him. If Draco wants to be with someone he will be. He has never been in a long term and known as a '_One night stander'_

_The Slytherins 6th King & seeker._

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini - The Genius <strong>

*Tall, Toned, Skinny- A Fit average body.

*Styled mid-length, black straight hair.

*Dark, sea-Blue eyes.

**Family life - **His father comes from a huge, Rich, South African family while his mother is an only-child and Egyptian. Both his parents work in the Ministry of Magic as foreign relations. He spends most of his summers & winters in his parents' home lands. Family lives in south England. He has a younger sister Nina(7yrs)

**Relationships - **Blaise is blessed with good-looks and also one of the smartest people in Hogwarts. Blaise doesn't have time for a steady girlfriend but he does try every now and then to stick to one girl, who usually ends with him because he never spends time with her.

_The Slytherins 6th year Tudor. _

* * *

><p><strong>Theodore Nott - The Tank <strong>

*Tall, Extremely Strong, 6pack- A Tank body.  
>*Skin-head, brown hair.<br>*Light brown eyes.

**Family life - **Dad is a business man while his mother is a fashion designer. He had 3 older brother, 2 are going into the family business while 1 is an accountant. His family is the favorite out of the group since his is the only loving family.

**Relationships- **Theodore is protective and is steady boyfriend material and is looking for '_The One' _but till then he's the handsome, heart breaker.

_The slytherins Quiddage beater._

* * *

><p><strong>_Stardi<strong>**amond94_**


	2. Summer Life for the Gang

**.The Slytherin Gang.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Two<span>_**

**_Summer Life for the Gang_**

* * *

><p>The gang was always spilt up for the summer, never all in one place at once but it really wasn't by their own choice all they're parents may have been friends but they didn't like the idea of their 16 year old children all hanging out all summer. Some were less strict than other, but still the only time they <em>might <em>have gotten together was for Draco birthday in June and still Ashley's parents hadn't ever let her out to celebrate it.

Ashley was always stuck with her parents Mr. and Mrs. Marks never allowed her anywhere but her summer classes or visiting their many holiday houses, but never alone. Her summers were the worst time of year for her and she never ever went home for Christmas because of her parents. Not that they were bothered that she didn't come home, they had a huge Party every Christmas and she was sure they wouldn't have it if she was home.

Pansy and Draco were almost always found in each other presents when they were at home for summer or winter. Back to when they were younger both their parents had the idea they would somehow fall for each other over time, but since Pansy came out and Draco's not into girls who have short hair that would never happened. Now both their mothers have found that they loved each other company and always bring the children with them to keep them out of trouble and parties since they were underage still and would cause gossip for the well-known pure blood families.

Theodore and Blaise being the only two who were left to do what they wanted during the summer as long as they did so together, stayed in either's houses and holiday homes. Going to parties and having a great time. They visited Draco a lot, but he could never join them on their adventures since his father was so strict and scary. The boys like all the others never got to see Ashley because of her 'Crazy Parents' but they still tried each year to get into the grounds of Marks Castle.

Daphne was the only girl who was allowed to travel alone. She always went to New York to do small modeling jobs over the summer since her older cousin, Teresa, was now an huge editor for a fashion magazine over there. Daphne never bothered to visit any of the boys since she wasn't close to them and since she knew there was no hope in seeing Ashley she stuck to visiting Pansy and just sending letters to everyone else, she wasn't even sure if Ash got the letter she sent or if her dad took them.

* * *

><p><strong>_Stardi<strong>**amond94_**


	3. In Italy

**.The Slytherin Gang.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Three<span>_**

**_In Italy- _**

Pansy and Draco were together in Italy with their mothers again. And since Pansy had told her parents that she was Gay last Christmas they were allowed to stay in the same room. Which Draco thought was much better than sharing with his mother of all people since She always woke up at 6am to do some sort of Japanese Yoga and it always woke him up.

"Draco you ready?" Pansy asked loudly walking out of the bath room in nothing but a pair of black, boy-pants and a matching black bra. It didn't effect Draco like it should have, he honestly thought that he has become immune of the effects of Pansy's body over the summer seeing that they share a room every time they went any where which was almost EVERY week.

"Yeah, what are we stuck at today?" Draco asked throwing the towel from his morning shower in the laundry basket while Pansy got dressed.

"I think I heard your mother mention shopping. But we'll try to sneak off again go for coffee then lunch, yeah?" Pansy asked buttoning up a dark green shirt and fixing her skin-tight, short skirt.

Draco nodded and looked into the mirror, He had cut his hair short at the beginning of summer but it had grown out and now hung a little over his grey-blue eyes. Pansy said it was his best look. She on the other hand never took Draco's advise to let her hair grow out. She said having short hair was empowering for a girl and only some people could actually pull it off.

Draco tucked his shirt into his grey/black slacks and grabbed a jacket while pansy joined him at the mirror to fix her lipstick and always perfectly straight fridge. "We're in 'The City of love' and not allowed to enjoy it the way we want" Pansy muttered walking towards the door pulling on a white shale.

"I don't think there are many Lesbo bars in Rome" Draco teased smacking her ass as the door snapped shut. Pansy gave him a '_You want to bet' _look before strutting towards the magical lift.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
>Next Chapter - South Africa<br>And thanks for the_**_** Reviews Knightsky94 & Niikkii95**_

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	4. In South Africa

**.The Slytherin Gang.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Four<span>_**

**_In South Africa - _**

"Ted!" Theo heard some girly voice echo across the street. Looking over his broad shoulder he seen one of the girls he had kissed one of the nights before. But he couldn't remember her name. He only remembered that she had a really annoying friend. She ran over and gave him a tight hug like they were friends. "It's Paula" she gave him a flirty smile.

"I knew that" Theodore stated grinning down at her. She was dressed in a rainbow, bikini top and a pair of black short, shorts. She had a great body. "So what are you doing out in the day light?" Theo asked as she tucked her arm in his and walked down the street.

She giggled "I'm not a vampire Teddy, I do come out during the day. I'm heading to that restaurant '_The Silver Sword'_ it's the best place to eat around here"

"Yeah I know my friends' family owns it" Theo explained, Paula opened her mouth wide making her look kind of cute to Theodore who just smirked.

"No way! I thought I recognized your friend from the other night... He's Jinx's cousin from England right?" she smiled wildly. Holding on to Theodore's arm tightly as two men walked past them. Theo chuckled.

"You think that the boys are scary looking?" Theo asked grinning down at her nodding face "Have you seen who you're with Paula? I'm built like a tank here" Theodore said tensing his huge arm muscles. Paula giggled and hugged onto him tighter.

…

Blaise was standing outside his Uncle's restaurant waiting for his friends to get back from the gym. They had said to meet at half 1 but it was near 2 now. And Blaise was seriously pissed. When he seen Theodore walking down the street with the chick from the other night his anger went out the window and an evil plot was being imagining up in his genius mind.

Theodore gave him a '_save me'_ glance before whispering into the girls' ear. She nodded and smiled brightly at Blaise. Blaise's tummy turned at the thought of her friend popping out of nowhere and harassing him again.

"Blaise remember…" Theodore had begun but the girl cut across him.

"It's Paula" She explained smiling brightly "I know your cousin, Jinx"

Blaise nodded "Well it's nice to see you again Paula, but if you don't mind I have to steal Theodore away, you see we have our boat home at 5 today and we have to say goodbye and we really don't have time to mess around anymore" Blaise said seriously. Paula's smile failed for a second before popping up again.

Theodore admired Blaise for his quickly thinking they weren't leaving for another 4 days and saying that excuse never came into his mind at all. Paula faced Theodore and smiled a huge pretty smile, but Theodore had already started to hate her clingy personality so it didn't affect him in the slightest. "Maybe you can owl me?" She asked in a deeper than before voice.

"None of my owl will fly to South Africa any more" Theodore explained "They just refuse to over the school year" Paula pouted "But hey, if I'm back in Africa next year I'll owl you" Theodore lied.

"And if your ever in Germany you can give him an Owl" Blaise added grinning at the look on the girls face.

"You're _German_?" Paula asked shocked, her face showed that she didn't like the idea of Theo being German. "But you've voice is so English!"

"He was taught English by a Londoner" Blaise grinned at his friends smirking face. Theodore loved Blaise's mind when he played with girls and got him out of bad situations.

"Oh" was all the girl could get out before kissing both of the boys cheeks and wishing them a safe boat ride back to England and walking quickly away into the restaurant.

"What do you say?" Blaise teased shouldering the stronger boy before walking towards the alley beside the restaurant. It was the V.I.P entrance aka the family entrance.

"You're a bloody Genius!" Theodore stated chuckling at his cocky friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
>Next Chapter - NewYork<br>And thanks for the_**_** Reviews from DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, Niikkii95**__** & Knightsky94**_.

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	5. In Newyork

**.The Slytherin Gang.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Five<span>_**

**_In New York - _**

"_WHERE ARE YOU?"_ Daphne's cousins shouted into the mobile phone. Her voice was angry and Daphne wasn't shocked it was 2am and she wasn't home yet.

"Calm down" Daphne said soothingly "I'm in times square getting some night photographs done" she explained smiling at the photographer.

"You better be home when I wake up tomorrow Daphne or your mother will kill me seeing that she's coming for you tomorrow" She snapped. Daphne could tell her cousin had forgotten that she had mentioned the last photo shoot during their lunch in town. But she didn't blame her, Daphne had followed her cousin around her work for two days in a row and the amount of pressure she was under was unbelievable.

"Don't worry Tessa, I'll be back" Daphne assured. Tessa sighed and wished her younger cousin good luck like she always did with all her photo shoots and go sees, before she hung up.

"Right back into position Daphne and remember he's just after leaving you for a French slut" The photographer grinned at the teenager. Daphne nodded and walked back towards the Muggle cab. She didn't care if the only jobs she could get were in the Muggle world it was what she wanted to do and if Daphne had to start in the Muggle world to get there she didn't care.

...

It was 7am and Daphne had just crawled into bed wearing her lacy underwear and nothing else when she heard Tessa's flu network click. Announcing that someone was travelling towards her New York flat, Tessa was moving in her room which as next to the spare one Daphne was staying in.

Daphne pulled the covers over her head and sighed. There was only one person who would use the flu to get here and it was Mrs. Greengrass, her mother. Soon Daphne could hear her cousin greet her mother and the two of them walking towards the spare room's door.

The door flung open and Daphne yawned and looked at the open door. She could see Tessa's relived face from the sight of her and her mother's sparkling diamonds and purple dress. "Good you're up" Mrs. Greengrass announced walking over to the window and pulling open the curtains to show off the great view of the park. "I can't stay long and you're coming with me to breakfast with my sister and your father in Glasgow"

"But Mother could I not sleep in?" Daphne asked hopefully. Hugging the soft covers to her body, hiding the fact she was near naked from both her mother and favorite cousin. Mrs. Greengrass stared at her daughter shocked before her face turned cold.

"Your father and I let you stay in New York again this summer. And all you want to do is Lie in?" Mrs. Greengrass snapped. Daphne could see Tessa rub her temples behind her mother, Tessa's Aunt.

"Of course not mother, if you could please give me a half an hour I will be packed and ready" Daphne announced. She was already half packed and it only takes her two minutes to get ready. She just wanted to have a few minutes of quiet.

"_Please_" Her mother snorted, flicking her wand and everything but one outfit was packed "Now get out of bed and meet me by the fire place in a minute" The two of them left the room and Daphne screamed into her pillow.

...

Her mother kissed Tessa first and then Daphne followed and while her mother dug in her bag for some long distance flu powder Daphne's cousin gave her the usual '_Good luck' _face that she's given her every summer since Daphne started to come over here, since she was 13. Her mother always came to bring her home only a few days before she was due to go to Hogwarts.

"Good luck with that _friend _of yours… Frank" Daphne winked taking the power her mother held out for her, Before walking into the fire place. Tessa was blushing and her mother was fixing her hair.

"Good luck with Hogwarts, Next Tuesday 1st" Tessa smiled. Daphne smiled back at her before dropping the powered at her feet.

"The Green Field, Glasgow!" Daphne shouted of the name hotel she was meeting her father and aunt in and suddenly she was an extremely fast, tight tube of fireplaces and windows.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
>Next Chapter - In Italy<br>And thanks for the_**_** Reviews from DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, Niikkii95**__** & Knightsky94**_.

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	6. In Rome

**.The Slytherin Gang.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Six<span>_

_In Italy - _

"I can't believe we did that!" Draco shouted over the loud music.

"I can't get over I won the bet" Pansy countered smirking at the grinning blond. Pansy had found a magical lesbian bar in Rome, mission impossible. The bet was only a few gallons but it was all for fun.

"Ha! Bet I can get some girl here to fall for me" Draco grinned. Pansy shook her head as her friend scanned the pure female population of the club.

"It's a Lesbian Club! I'm the one who's going to be getting lucky Draco!" Pansy grinned, and just as fate had it the bar tended who Draco had commented had a huge rack and Pansy agreed, Pushed a glass of green liquid towards Pansy just to prove her point.

"The Sexy one in the blue, sent this your way. Along with an invite to the dance floor" the bar tended whispered huskily into Pansy ear. Pansy glanced down the bar too see a long blond haired girl with huge tits and a skinny waist.

"Thanks" Pansy said winking at the blue topped girl. Draco stared at his friend as she licked the olive.

"Oh Merlin" Draco moaned when a girl in nothing but a bikini with an extremely sexy body walked over and asked Pansy to Dance. She declined. Draco watched the girl walk off with a sway to her hips "What the fuck Pans? She was a ride!"

"Yes she was" Pansy nodded drinking her forth drink.

"So what's the problem?" Draco asked gulping his 7th Drink and standing up. He was in a loose white shirt and black dress pants while Pansy was in a tight, black dress and black heals.

"I've got my eyes on someone else" Pansy said staring over to a dark booth where Draco could only describe the girl as a goddess. Pansy pulled Draco by the shirt over the dance floor to the booth.

"Hello" the goddess greeted, eyeing Pansy quickly and smirking at her "English are you?"

"Yes, are we that obvious?" Pansy whispered into the goddess's ear

"I'm afraid so" She huskily replied. "Who's your gay friend?" she asked eyeing Draco up and down.

Draco glared at her for a second but Pansy said something before he snapped first "He's not gay just like your friend there. I was thinking we could leave them in each other company while we dance or _something_. Trust me he's going to a better job with her than any of the girls" Draco was shocked to see Pansy's gay radar was right, the model who sat in the booth was staring at him with lust in her eyes obviously not gay and completely interested in him.

"Well lets go do something then" The goddess whispered into Pansy ear before leaving Draco with her friend who's name didn't matter since the moment he sat in the booth they were kissing and after three more strong drinks they had found their way back to Pansy and Draco's hotel bedroom.

Pansy had found her way back to the Hotel Room in the morning with the goddess whose name was something like 'Jana' or 'Jenny' or 'Jen' maybe? They two girls found Draco and the other girls' who name was Kelly in his bed having loud morning sex, as awkward as that was for the Gay couple. Pansy crawled into bed while Kelly finished with Draco, got dressed, kissed him quickly and left.

It was only 20 minutes later that Mrs. Malfoy arrived at the door telling them off for leaving the party early to go to bed last night. A Few minutes later Pansy's mother arrived to tell them that the plan to go to Barcelona was off instead they were taking a long cruse all the way back to England.

Neither Draco or Pansy argued since they both new from experience their parents gave them the most freedom they ever got on a cruise boat since there was nothing they could do that was going to be found out about on boat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
>Next Chapte<em>r _-In Nott Mansion   
>And thanks for the<em>**_** Reviews Everyone :) **_

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	7. In Nott Mansion

**_The Slytherin Gang_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Seven<span>_**

_**In Nott Mansion** _

* * *

><p>"Blaise seriously, it's the last weekend we have until we're back at school. Just go home and relax!" Theodore gave out. Theodore had just gotten a bag ready to go over to Draco's Manor and was planning on going swimming and drink beer with his friend and relax. Since he got back from the cruise yesterday all he wanted to sdo was rest untill school started. Blaise on the other hand, like always, just popped over un-invited with a dress-y shirt and jeans ready to go out for a night in the town and like always Blaise was defending his point perfecty.<p>

"My point exactly" Blaise Claimed "It's the last weekend, the last chance to get completely pissed and do what we want before school!" Blaise shouted, he was at the bedroom door not venturing into the mess while Theo was deep in his closet rolling his eyes and stuffing a tee into a over-night bag. "And listen I have the best plan yet to get the gang out" Blaise stated sounding very serious.

Theodore threw the bag down and walked out of his closet, looking just as serious as Blaise sounded "This better work Blaise. I was really looking forward to just relaxing" He chuckled, going back into the closet and pulling on his lucky white tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Theodore had gotten a letter from Draco yesterday morning when he got home, and as far as he knew everyone was back in the country for the last weekend of summer. Daphne had owled Pansy that she got back from the states yesterday morning after a long summer of modeling and Ashley was never out of the country for the last weekend, ever. Theodore wondered if for once Blaise had come up with a plan that would work, The whole gang hated that Ashley never got to go out with them.

"Trust me, my friend. If this doesn't get Ashley out of that fucking castle I will do your homework all year" Blaise swore. Theodore raised an eye brow at him as they walked down the Halls of Nott Mansion. Theodore trusted Blaise when it came to his genius plans but getting Ashley out of _Marks Castle _has been mission impossible since 1st year. When they got to the coat cupboard at the enterance of the mansion Blaise went into one ofhis thinking traces, with a chuckle Theo gave him a nugde and the best friends left, joking about all the failed attemts at rescuing Ashley.

* * *

><p><strong>_Stardi<strong>**amond94_**


	8. In Greengrass Cottage

**_The Slytherin Gang_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Eight<span>_**

**_In Greengrass Cottage _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"DAPHNE! YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DAISY IS HERE!" Mrs. Greengrass shouted from the front door. The cottage was quiet large and had a massive ground. Both Daphne and her sister, Astoria, lived in the attic. The Attic had many rooms and lots of space but they both knew it was just to keep them out of the way.<p>

Pansy walked through the door and hit Mrs. Greengrass a glare "It's Pansy, not Daisy!" She snapped pulling off her knee length cloak "And I can find her myself thank you very much, I have been here enough times to know she's in the attic" she threw her coat at the elf at mrs. Greengrass's heals.

"Oh Pansy dear, I'm awful sorry, it's must have been the two wines I had during lunch" Mrs. Greengrass stated, smiling widely at the teenager "But do go on ahead knowing Daphne she's deep in the girls closet listening to music"

Pansy just walked off with a frown on her face knowing exactly where her friend was. Bursting into the messy closet Pansy screamed. "Your mother is a bitch!" Pansy shouted throwing her designer bag at a rack of clothes. The closet was charmed so no one could hear conversation or music in it. The best place for Pansy / Daphne girl chat.

"I know" Daphne said changing the song on the record player, "So I take it you got Blaise's owl?" She asked grinning throwing Pansy's bag on the soft grey couch that was covered in mix-matched, blue-green-white pillows.

Pansy sighed and ran her fingers on Astoria and Daphne's clothes. "Yes" she said slowly "Do you really think he can do it? Get Ashley out of the house? I mean we only know what she has told us about that prision, what if she was sugar coating it..."

Daphne turned down the music and fixed her hair again "I don't know, it is ashley when has she ever been bothered enough to sugar coat? But Theodore and Blaise have been trying for the past Merlin knows how many years and they haven't told us about it until after they fail. So Blaise must be certain that it won't go wrong this time" Pansy opened up the girls draws were they kept hair bands and clips and started to look for a Lavender coloured diamond one to go with her shoes.

"There is no chance that Blaise will get her out of the house with his silly little plan. I mean Draco said she couldn't even to come to their birthday party! It was planned all summer; her parents must have gotten Mrs. Malfoy letters. She sent loads to everyone reminding us all. And doesn't Mr. Malfoy and Ashley's dad work in the same ring at the ministry? He MUST have known" Pansy babbled. It was a known fact that Ashley's mother was a strict bitch who didn't like the idea of her daughter out and about with common folk or anyone for that matter. Draco's Birthday was the 9th of June and Ashley's was the 21st so they had always planned to have a joined party. But every year since 1st year Ashley would end up in some other country with her mother shopping or with her dad at quiddage matches or races. And before the O.W.L's she really didn't mind being with her parents for her birthday, but all summer long was just too much for one girl to take with out any friends.

"I know, but you know how smart Blaise is! And he'd never tells us a plan if he knows it's going to fail" Daphne smiled when she sees herself in the huge mirror. Both girl were ready to go out, Pansy was in a skin-tight, black dress with silver diamonded jewels, a tall lilac heal and now a lilac clip in her hair which was as always dead-straight and as black as ever hair. While Daphne was in a deep-green, fitting top, brown-leather shorts, and black heals. she had her gingery-brown hair in a long plat down her back and a few diamond studs in her fringe. Both girls looked amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>_Stardi<strong>**amond94_**


	9. In Marks Castle

**_The Slytherin Gang_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Nine<span>_**

**_In Marks Castle - _**

* * *

><p>Ashley had given up trying to get out of the house at this stage. Every time she asked to go over to any of the gang's house's or even to shop alone her mother would pack up and the two or three (if her dad wasn't working that week) would go off to some other country.<p>

Ash was on her floor, on the 5th floor, in ball room, which she had converted into a studio two summers ago, painting a huge canvas. Ash had always been an arty person but before the O.W.L exams but her mother refused to let her grow creatively incase her intelligence would be hurt. Now her mother had to let her paint since Ashley threaten to fail all her N.E.W.T subjects if she didn't have art.

Ash was dressed in paint splattered cream shorts, a tight blue tang top and a pair of wedged brown heals. Mrs. Marks loved to see her daughter in heals and if a _happy Mrs. Marks _meant Ashley gets to stay at home for more than a week she'd wear the silly heals in her sleep if she had to. Ashley's hair was in a messy bun and there was purple paint on her cheek and shoulder.

"ASHLEY!" Mrs. Marks shouted from the hallway. Ash dropped the paint brushes into the water buckets and walked out of the bright, colourful room into the silver walled corridors. Marks Castle was the opposite of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had a brown/gold, based brick while Marks Castle was a silver/black brick more of a Medieval Castle. All of the Muggles around believed it was haunted.

Walking into the cold corridor Ashley was shocked to find Blaise, Theodore and Draco standing there all dressed up in her hallway "What are…" Ashley began but her mother cut across her.

"Ashley!" she scolded "You're not even dressed! These boys tell me there is an awards night for all of last years' O.W.L exam students. Why didn't you mention it?" she asked her daughter with a look of fake curiosity which did a bad job of hiding her obvious anger. Ashley glanced at Blaise who clicked his fingers twice. His secret hand signal to Ashley if he was up to something.

Ashley rose and eyebrow at her mother "Really? _I _didn't mention it? I could have sworn I asked only last Wednesday if it was O.K if I went to an important gathering tonight. You just told me to get ready we were going to Dubai" Mrs. Marks opened her mouth in shock; she knew rightly that Ashley was telling the truth, about asking permission to go to a gathering, she snapped her mouth closed. Mrs. Marks had thought the _gathering _was just some silly teenagers going out to town or a house party (which it really was). Nowhere her daughter needed to be.

"Right well go get ready! You're going! No buts!" Mrs. Marks snapped "Nice to see you boys. I always ask my daughter why she never invites friends over" She smiled at Draco. Blaise half snort-coughed while Theodore, who had been standing on the other side of Mrs. Marks so her back was to him, gave her the middle finger.

Both Blaise and Theodore were at the castle gates asking to come in every summer and were never allowed in the grounds. Mrs. Marks excused her self-telling Ashley that she wasn't going to wait up for her to come home. The moment she disappeared into the magical lift, Ashley ran and tightly hugged Blaise thanking him over and over again.

"Don't thank me then" Theodore huffed behind Ashley. Turning from Blaise ash glanced at Theodore. "What! I helped!"

"Yeah, sure you did" Draco muttered from Blaise's side. Ashley Smiled brightly and grabbed Theodore's hand.

"Come on you always wanted to know what I did over the summer" Ash smirked pulling him, with a curious Draco and Blaise following towards the Studio. "Ta Da" She grinned at the boys shocked faces.

"Your mother just let you convert the ball room into a gallery?" Draco asked walking over to a canvas that was covered top to bottom with faces.

Ash laughed dryly "This is my floor" Ashley snapped "I can do what I want up here" The three boys glanced at her with completely shocked faces.

"Your own floor…?" Theodore asked staring down the hall. "But it's huge!"

"Don't you three have your own suites?" Ash asked not bothered "Same thing" she shrugged. Draco was about to mention that it wasn't when she yanked her hair out of the messy bun and grinned at the three of them "There's a dining room just down the hall a little, the door should be open, Jinx, my house elf will get you what you want. I need to go for a shower and get ready" Ash winked.

"I'll go with you" Blaise said seriously following her out of the door. While Theodore looked at the paintings and Draco walked over to the window to look at the Marks Grounds some more, Not a lot of people got to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>_Stardi<strong>**amond94_**


	10. In Ashley's bedroom

**_The Slytherin Gang_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Ten<span>_**

**_Ashley's bedroom _**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually got her to let me come" Ash grinned pulling on a pair of purple stilettos. Blaise had sat happily in her closet, content with reading one of Ash's schools books while she had gone to take a shower.<p>

"I knew it would work! The letter you sent me last week gave me all the confidence to go through with the plan. The '_I'll fail all my N.E.W.T exams' _threat_, _I should have figured to bring up some-sort of school gathering would _have _to had worked" Blaise said throwing a charms book back on the shelf then lay down on the closets' soft-green, backless sofa.

"And it did. So you're _still _a genius. Nice to know the alcoholic hasn't killed all your Brain cells yet" Ash teased. Ashley was wearing ripped-jean shorts and a dark-purple, skin-tight, shiny top. Her hair was in a curly, blond mess but it looked good. And with her dark eye make-up and deep red lips made her look almost like a vampire. Blaise stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Numbers _1 and 2 _are waiting for us" Blaise whispered staring at their reflexions "And you know how Draco gets when he finds out someone is richer than he is" Blaise teased pulling her out of the room, Ashley quickly grabbed a leather jacket and a bag before he yanked her out of the huge closet completely.

"Dude! You should see her swimming pool! It's massive!" Theodore's voice echoed down the hall. He must have been in the athletics' corner. Ashley grinned and leaned onto Blaise while he searched for his friends.

"I found the fucking Dining room! It's like Ashley... **AGGH**!" Draco shouted. Ash laughed with Blaise and Soon Theodore sprinted down the hall and nearly bumped into them.

"Is he alright?" He asked panting. "We couldn't find the Dining room" he explained holding a stitch on his side.

"_Yeah_, I'd say so" Ash smirked rolling her eyes, leading the way she walked down the hall way. "I told you it was the one with the door opened" she explained pointing down the hall to where there was two double door lazily opened outwards.

"Oh" Theodore flushed and stood upright "you look great by the way" He grinned down at Ashley. She nodded once and walked into the dining room where Draco was shouting at a small house elf, Jinx to be more exact.

"**AND **wait till your _mistress _hears about this!" Draco pointed his finger in the girl elf's face. Ashley laughed loudly and Jinx ran away from Draco.

"Miss this _strange boy _was exploring your floor so I thought I should scare him for being so rude. But he didn't like being scared and now is threatening to tell you I nearly _shocked him into death_" the little elf rolled her eyes. Theodore stared at the little creature with shock, he never seen an elf with such confidence while Blaise chuckled at Draco's flushed face.

"Jinx don't mind Master Malfoy he's just a little frustrated that I have a bigger bedroom than he does" Ashley grinned at Draco as she spoke to Jinx. His face flushed some more with anger.

"Miss would like me to serve her guests?" Jinx asked. A paper note appeared by her elbow and she flicked it open.

"Yes, I think four, black vodka's would be a good start" Ash smirked not interested in the note she knew was from her mother. Jinx clicked her fingers and four shouts floated in front of them. Taking the vodka's they all walked over to Draco.

"Mistress Marks wants you to behave and have, she also says Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Nott all wish you a good night out" Jinx announced. Ashley glanced at the three boys all grinning at her.

"You didn't think we told our own parents about the _very_ important gathering?" Draco teased. "Of course it was Blaise's idea but we can't have him getting all the credit now can we?"

"Thanks" Ashley smiled brightly at her three cocky friends.

"_Well _bottoms up" Theodore announced clinking the shots together and they all poured the burning shot down their throat. They all had different reactions to the strongest shot on the market Ashley's head shook out of habit from the bitter taste, Draco coughed once and sighed, Theodore licked the shot glass and Blaise clapped his hands smirking.

"First time out in the town, Ash!" He grinned at the smallest of the group "There is no hope that any of us will remember this!"

Jinx coughed from the corner, catching their attention she held up four glasses of cranberry rum "Master Marks has invited all your Slytherin house mates to sleep in marks Castle tonight, in your spare rooms of course" she said with glossy eye's. Jinx was being forced to say that, Mr. Marks had cast a spell on a note. Jinx didn't like Mr. Marks, none of the house elves did.

"Well I'll drink to that!" Theodore said grabbing the drink and taking a gulp. Ashley laughed with Draco while Blaise quickly wrote a short note and sent it threw her dining room's fireplace to Pansy & Daphne.

"Come on!" Draco said after we all gulped down the drinks "A Night to _try _to remember awaits!" He grinned grabbing some flu powder throwing it into the fireplace and shouting "**The Silver Dragon midnight club!**" Then grabbed Ashley's smaller hand and pulled her into the huge fireplace, Theo and Blaise followed them and they met up with Daphne and Pansy at the crowded bar.

Pansy couldn't believe her eye's when she seen Ashley laughing with Theodore and quickly caught a lot of the bar's attention when she screamed, grabbed Ashley and giving her a huge hug, announcing that '_The Party had arrived_.' Half the room cheered at this but anyone around the pair of the beautiful teenagers where looked at them like they were mad. Pansy and Daphne obviously had been drinking for a while before the other four arrived.

And to almost prove the boys' thoughts Daphne quickly stood up on the bar stool, something she usually did at the end of a night, catching many of the male attentions and screamed "**ROUND of shots on me!**" the room cheered wildly "**Welcome to the Silver Dragon Ash**!" She screamed, the cheers grew loud again before a multi-colored shot started to pop up in front of everyone in the clubs bar area. Draco grinned as his group of friends all drank the shots, this was really going to be a night _to try to _remember.

* * *

><p><strong>_Stardi<strong>**amond94_**


	11. In Mark's Castle

.The Slytherin Gang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter eleven<br>In Marks Castle -_**

* * *

><p>Ash rubbed her temple once again and sighed. She fixed her pretty, blue, sun dress before leaving her floor for Sunday breakfast. The gang hadn't stayed last night like her father had invited. From what she remembered, Blaise had left early with a cute loud witch, Theodore was so drunk that he passed out on a couch in the club, Pansy had been kicked out for starting a bitch fight (someone said gays are freaks) and Draco had left with her shouting that she needed to get hammered somewhere else. Daphne stayed in the castle that night but left early saying that there was a 'stupid tradition' in her house for the last summer breakfast.<p>

Ash decided that morning she hadn't known what a real hangover felt like till now. She didn't know how everyone else was that morning apart from Daphne and she didn't look too good or feel great either. She had taken a strong pick-me-up potion but it wasn't kicking in as fast as she wanted.

Walking down to one of breakfast rooms she found her parents sitting at the round table sipping coffee or reading the daily profit. They were both dressed in a casual silver/grey dress or black dress pants and cream shirt. Sundays were 'Lazy days' in the Marks household which meant that they wore 'causal' clothes, but if someone arrived at the castle they still looked presentable. And just because the Gang always made joked that no one ever sees the Marks Private grounds doesn't mean that that was true, there was always important people from all around the world dropping in and out.

"Morning" Ash greeted, quickly sitting down and then pouring herself a glass of fresh orange juice and ordering another mocha from jinx; who had appeared beside both her parents elf's as she sat down.

"Dinky tells us that your friends left early" Mother explained putting down her black coffee, and giving her elf a strong stare. I nodded, glancing at my pile of magazines.

"Well Daphne was the only one to stay the night but yes, she did leave quiet early, you see her family have some sort of tradition for the last breakfast of summer" this made her mother glance out the tall windows at the bright morning.

"Yes the Greengrass family does have many traditions" Father claimed after a moment, then putting down his paper. "How was your night?" He asked staring at me.

"It was quite respectable" I lied, the thought of my fathering knowing that both Daphne and I had done shots off Pansy's toned stomach wasn't a nice one. "Even though there was some of the lower class hanging around" Ash stated disgusted, truth was she really didn't care about people who weren't her friends, she didn't get involved in other people business unless they had crossed her or one of her friends.

"I presumed there would be" Father nodded picking up his tea "You did tell me that the muggle born Granger, was it, was exceptionally smart?"

Ashley nodded while he sipped his coffee "Yes she is, rivals Blaise in every academic way, but she has no charm" she claimed and her father accepted that "No beauty" Ash added for my mother, to which she giggled spinning her wedding bands: something she does when she's gossiping.

"As I would expect" She nodded "No girl of 16 _or_ 17 who are _so_ involved in her studies can be anything more than pretty" Ash nodded in agreement. Ash didn't like many of the Gryffindor's, they seemed to have a thing against Draco and that meant in her opinion that they had a thing against her as well.

Breakfast was served and the family ate threw a quiet meal like always, with short questions about the day's activities and what needed to be done were brought up. After eating all Ashley wanted to do was brew up a new pick-me-up potion since her head was still ringing slightly and she still had check her two trunks to see if she forgot anything. But her father thought differently.

"Ashley" He called when she walked towards the doors. "Your mother was telling me about one of your friends, Lucius's son" He asked, she came back and sat down next to her mother on the couch by the window, mimicking her mother by crossing herankles and lightly fixing her sundress dress.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy is one of my close friends" Ash nodded "Along with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini; all very well manners young men of our society" Ash claimed.

"That may be Ashley" Mother nodded "But don't you think that young Malfoy has something special about him?" she queered, her cold eyes not leaving Ashley's face

Ashley glanced at her father who was pretending to read his newspaper again. "Draco is only a friend mother" Ash claimed. But her mind wondered back to last night when they had danced; the heavy bass music bounding, the coloured lights flashing, the hot sticky air, their skin touching, their faces where so close…. Her mother voice snapped her back to reality.

"Well you are a young lady now, and I know from experience that boys will be the next thing on your mind" Ash stared at her mother in shock they were not about to have this talk on the last day of summer right in front of her dad! Were they? "And we just want to make sure that, like you said, the boy you choose is a very well mannered young man" Ash nodded once, trying not to grind her teeth.

"Mother you didn't need to worry about which man I choose" She claimed in a strong voice "You know how picky I am with my clothes, and I'm afraid that has followed along to boys as well" her father laughed.

"That maybe so my little perfect, but boys your age will be very interested in you" He chuckled standing up "And boys aren't hardly as picky as girls" Her mother pursed her lips, thinking that Ash would be insulted, she thought her husband didn't class Ash as a high standard of young lady while Ash knew he just thought lowly of teenage wizards.

"What he means to say that you are a very beautiful young witch and that you will have many admirers" She tried to save her husband from his fall. Ash just smiled and stood up.

"I'm well practice in the art of avoiding admirers" She grinned "I've had many in the past 2 years" Ash claimed walking towards the doors. "See you both for lunch" and Ash was gone, shaking her head laughing quietly as she went. She truly believed she belonged in the muggle worlds as an actress since she had enough practice each and every summer and holidays when around her parents and their friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
>Next Chapter -In Zabini Estate<br>And thanks for the_**_** Reviews from Anon, DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, Niikkii95**__** & Knightsky94**_.

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	12. In Zabini Estate & The Rose Café

.The Slytherin Gang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>**  
>In Zabini Estate –<br>**_

* * *

><p>Blaise and his seven year old little sister Nina, where situated in their large lounge; playing a game of wizard chess. Blaise was known for being very smart and quick but that gene was pasted down the line to Gina also, and she had always had more of an interest in chess than Blaise; leaving the competitors fairly equal in skill.<p>

"Knight to H4" Nina snapped, watching as the knight slid across the board. Blaise watched his sisters lips play with a sly smile, she had something up her sleeve he just knew it.

"Are you going to miss me this year?" Blaise asked, and then looked down at the board to make his move.

"Of course I will, papa is useless at chess and mama is hopeless at it also" She giggled her girly laugh. Blaise smiled.

"Won't be long now till you going to Hogwarts" He teased "just another four years" he claimed "Bishop to B3"

Nina pouted at the board; Blaise had stopped her plan for the game. "Won't be long now till you have a real girlfriend" she claimed off-handedly. Blaise watched his sister curiously; she had hardly caught him sneaking girls down to the fireplace over the summer had she? "Knight to B3" she smiled brightly.

Blaise shook his head at her, "Pawn to B3, why would you sacrifice your knight like that?" he teased "And why do you think I will have a girlfriend, Star?" It was an old, nick-name the whole family uses for Nina, ever since Papa named a star after Nina on the night she was born.

"Because that what I asked the spirits for this month" Nina claimed, 'The Spirits' where a fictional group of fairies that made the wishes of young witches and wizards come true each month as long as what they had wished for wasn't too big and they had been good. 'The Spirits' where just a tall tale that all wealthy magical children were told. When in reality; it was the parents' way to reward their children if they had been good.

"Don't you think that a little big of a wish Nina?" Blaise claimed, he knew that Nina had gotten every wish she ever asked for, because firstly she was a very polite, serious and obedient little girl and secondly their parents like to spoil their little angle.

"I don't think so" Nina countered "Last month I wished for a new kitten, and then one appeared in my bedroom in the night" Blaise sighed. The chances of him having and keeping a girlfriend long enough to bring her home for Christmas wasn't very likely. And this '_real'_ girlfriend Nina was expected had to be a lot of things; she had told him before what his perfect girlfriend would be like: pretty, tall, African (like them), sporty, smart and very funny.

"Maybe you should wish for something else this month" Blaise countered "That's two big wishes in a row" Nina frowned.

"But you're too old to make wishes now! Who is going to wish that you get a real girlfriend?" she claimed. Blaise chuckled at his sister's determination.

"Exactly Nina I'm too old to get wishes now, what makes you think the spirits will get me a girlfriend?" Blaise teased watching his sisters frown "It's still you turn" he added.

"Oh I know" She sighed glancing at the still board of chess pieces "I'm still going to ask the spirits and be especially good for the whole month of September!" she smiled at her older brother "I think you should have a girlfriend, then she could come over here and play with me" Blaise laughed shaking his head. "Oh and check mate" She cheered. Jumping up and dancing as my king threw his crown to the board.

Smiling Blaise watched as his sister does her little girly happy dance, the sly seven year old had tricked him. She was going to be a perfect Slytherin in four years' time, he thought crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair while she cheered "_I am the Winner!"_ threw the empty house's hall.

Their parents had gone out for the day, saying they would be back for Sunday dinner. Nina and Blaise didn't mind, both of them had plans for lunch. Nina was going to her friend house for the afternoon while Blaise was going over to Malfoy Manor to figure out how exactly he ended up in an unfamiliar flat last night in the middle of muggle London with a playful, pink-headed witch and why had both Draco and Theo let him run off when they knew he had every intention to stay at Marks castle with the rest of the gang.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>In The Rose Café-<span>**_

* * *

><p>Pansy sipped her coffee, gazing around the café with a sigh. She had pretended that she wanted to come to lunch with her mother and sister, Violet, hoping that they really didn't want her to come. But they had and ever since they floo-ed to Diagonal Alley the two of them hadn't shut up about '<em>The Spring Wedding<em>!'

Pansy sat quietly, nodding and smiling in all the right places. Violet was the obviously the favorite child in the family. Pansy had always been told to '_Act like your sister'_ and listen to '_Why couldn't you be more like Violet_' from her parents.

"What do you think Pansy" Violet asked, smiling bright at her sister. Violet's black hair was mid-back length and slightly curled and instead of the hard, edgy look Pansy wore, Violet had more of a doll look, with rosy-blushed cheeks, lush-red lips and brightly-colored clothes.

"Mmm?" Pansy questioned, popping her head up looking like lost puppy.

"What colors should the flower arrangements be?" Violet sighed. Pansy thought '_black'_ but smiled and pretended to think about it. When in reality she was thinking back to last night's drama.

All the Drama's not just her own with that pixie-haired bitch. Daphne had been glued to some blue-haired, handsy, male-model for most of the beginning of the night, Theodore had knocked someone out in the bathrooms _and_ then he had done a shot race with some lad who ended up sleeping on the floor, but that wasn't what Pansy was the most interested in; the thing that confused and intrigued her the most was the whole Ash and Drake thing. She knew they had been laughing and drinking most of the night together but just before she and pixie bitch starting screaming at each other she could have sworn she seen them kiss, or at least dance a little too closely for the friends zone they were all in.

None of the gang had gone out with each other really, most of the school thought that Pansy and Draco had a thing in 3rd year, then there was the story that Ash had broken Theodore's heart in 4th year (the gang sometimes play that one up around the Ravenclaw to get a few chuckles), that Pansy and Daphne had experimented (supposable that how she turned gay) and finally that Daphne and Ashley fought for Blaise's attention all the time(that one was acted out a lot around the hufflepuffs just to get the rumor mill going –see what they could come up with), but it was all rumors the gang all laughed at them, they knew the truth and that's all that really mattered.

Pansy got knocked back into reality when her mother sighed loudly, "Pinks, purples and white would suit Henry and yours wedding" Pansy advised knowing full well that's what her mother and violet wanted to hear.

"So you don't think we should have Violet, Red and white?" Mother asked, she glanced at her, that must have been her opinion. Pansy panics slightly, her mother could be awful when she wanted to be, she's nothing like Ash's mother but she was up there with Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Knight.

Pansy shook her head "That maybe nice also, but I think Violet and Henry have more of a lighter glow around them than red and dark purple" mother tusked at me. Shaking her head, it really was her way or no way.

"I think Pansy is right mother, paler colors will do wonders for our skin complexes and Henry loves lilac" Pansy wanted to laugh, but that would upset both of the ladies, Pansy was almost sure that lilac was one of violets favorite colors not Henrys.

"Yes, maybe the base of the colors should be pale, but we could always pop a little red or violet in to give it a little drama" Pansy smiled at that, Violet was drama, from the random tantrums to the bitch fights. _Little Miss Perfect_ was a _huge_ drama queen.

"Oh I can't wait till we will be planning your wedding Pansy" Violet squealed. Pansy stared at her confused.

"You do understand that it if I get married it will be a gay wedding right Violet?" Pansy questioned, eyeing her sister like she was insane. Violet laughed.

"Of course I do Pansy" She claimed "Besides you never know, this could just be a stage" She said flicking her hand in the air as if she was swapping a fly, Pansy frowned at her sisters bold words.

The girls' mother notices the fight brewing so she changed the subject to dresses. Pansy was going to be maid of honor –without any of the back-ground roles. Violet was afraid that her sister would do something she found funny like hire a female stripper or worst! For her _quiet, descent, perfect bachelorette_ party.

Pansy sighed and thought about all the horrid dress Violet could but her into, the color; like most things about '_The Spring Wedding'_ hadn't been decided, but Pansy knew it would be some shade of purple. Since both Violet and Henry (_as Violet assures_) love's the color purple.

After lunch, instead of heading home with the other two, Pansy heads over to Draco's for a much needed beer and laugh. The two of them laughed the loudest at the memory of Daphne when she slipped on nothing last night at '_The Silver Dragon'_ ending up knocking down three men and getting drink poured all over her tanned shorts making it look like she wet herself.

And Pansy wanted to know what really happened when Blaise left early with the short, cute, pink-haired witch and she knew Draco would know all the gossip by now, and if she had any luck Blaise would be still of the Malfoys; for a news update of what he missed while with his pink bubble of fun. And Pansy wanted to ask him if Draco had said anything about Ashley to him all summer, because even with their continuous company threw the summer because of their motehrs, he hadn't said a word to her about it and now Pansy might haave seen two of her best friends kiss, this couldn't be good for the gang.

**_A/N :  
>Next Chapter - Wana tell me what you want in it ? I'd like to hear what you think of it :P<br>More Reviews More Chapters ! _**

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	13. In Greengrass cottage & Nott Mansion

.The Slytherin Gang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>In Greengrass cottage-**_

* * *

><p>Astoria and Daphne were up in their attic packing for the trip tomorrow, This was a part of the summer Daphne hated. Not because she was leaving Greengrass Cottage but because she couldn't bring all the clothes she wanted. Astoria Never had much of a problem with packing, Daphne thought glancing at her sister push yet another belly top into her trunk.<p>

"So…" Astoria started when she walked down to the sisters shoe's collection.

"Even think about taking my 'Jimmy's' and you will be missing fingers for the start of school" Daphne said glaring at her younger sister.

Astoria held up her hands in defeat, laughing "Not what I was going to ask" She claimed giggling.

Daphne rose an eyebrow at her barely dressed sister "I'm sure you weren't Ria"

Astoria huffed "Well I was getting around to asking about the Jimmy's but first and more importantly..." She explained teasingly sitting down on the long couch, moving several multi-colored cushions as she did "I am interested in who is going to be Miss Greengrass's newest boyfriend before anyone else"

Daphne rolled her eyes at her younger sister, flicking threw her crazy amount of Autumn coats. "I don't have boyfriends Ria" Daphne explained grabbing to coats and placing them down on top of her trunk. All that was in it so far was her uniforms; Daphne always wore a tight, high-waist, thigh-length, black skirt, a skin-tight, white shirt, and then a half cut cardigan, until the weather got bad around Halloween and she change into the tailored dress pants, tight shirt and a fitted jumper, at christmas just before they had to leave she wears the cloak.

"Then who was that Darren boy from Ravenclaw?" Astoria asked cheekily, Daphne grinned and thought back to the handsome, tall, cleaver, Ravenclaw chaser. "Oh yeah" Astoria teased "No boyfriends alright" rolling her eyes.

"I haven't heard anything interesting about anyone all summer, I was in America after all Ria. You'll just have to wait and see who catches my eye like all the other gossip girls around school" Astoria opened her mouth but Daphne cut her off "And Darren was on trial, the only one who ever got that far" Daphne defended, her sister knew she was very particular picky with boys.

"And what did he do?" Astoria asked rhetorically "He got into a fight with one of the gang, Theodore of all people!" She fused, throwing her hands up dramaticly "You should have let that one pass Dee, Nott is full time getting into fist fights when he's drinking- which is practicallynearly every other day!" Astoria claimed.

Daphne shrugged "My boyfriend: when I have him will not fight with any of my friends" She stated surely, flicking her ginger-brown hair over her shoulder.

"Your boyfriend doesn't exists Dee, you should play the field more" Astoria said jumping up and admiring her toned body in the floor length mirror.

"Yeah and you should go sit in the benches for a while Ria" Daphne advised. Both girls giggled.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>In Nott Mansion -<span>**_

Theodore was lying on the grass, on his family's land, near the horse arena. When his mother's voice echoed over the grounds, Telling him that Evening Dinner was ready and to hurry up. Theodore had been horse riding all day- after he got ride of the hangover and wrote to Draco saying he was having a family day.

It was Monday, 31st of August. Tomorrow all the youngsters of the magical realm would be getting on a train or boat and heading off to school. The only thing Theodore was worried about was the fact his three brothers were surprisingly staying the night. And when the Nott family got together it only meant one thig :- A party.

Theodore pushed open the glass door into the breakfast room; he was dressed in a pair of jean-shorts and a white clingy t-shirt. The lights weren't lit and the curtains were pulled, something his mother did for her yoga.

After bashing into the _moved _table and hearing someone chuckle, Theodore sighed "I know they're here for a party" He growled into the darkness rubbing his sore leg.

Theodore stared into nothing but he had heard his mother mutter "_now_" and then there was a huge "**SURPIRIZE**!" the lights all lit up and people popped up everywhere.

The room of people all laughed, his three older brother laughing the loudest, "You know we can never have a party around here" Nathan sighed "Theo always figures us out"

"Have you ever been in my position? Someone always laughs or falls out of their hiding place! I'm shocked you got into Slytherin at all" Theodore joked. The room all chuckled and pulled Theodore down towards the Event room. Inside was his huge family all his aunts & Uncles, Cousins and friends (none of the gang) laughing, chatting, dancing and drinking.

Theodore Chuckled and grabbed his first drink of the night, a bubbling glass of Champaign, he held it up and his brothers caught everyone's attention by whistling loudly, the triplet where always good at timing. Grinning Theodore shouted "To a Nott gathering, let it be as messy as the last" He winked at his two newly wed cousins who blushed and cheered loudly with everyone before taking a sip of their own drink. All of the four Nott son's finished their champagne quickly.

"Kilo you get the strong drink, Nathan we need girls that we're not related to us and Theo go make sure mum and dad don't follow the gang of us and the cousins to the Guest house. I'll make sure the adult don't notice we're gone by pouring some of this..." he pulled out a bottle of some clear liquid out of his pocket "...into the Champaign"

The Four brothers grinned and went off to do what Thomas said. This was going to be one hell of a messy night. As Theo walked over to the stage he thought about the trip to hogwarts tomorrow and how bad the hangover were after a 'Nott Party' but as he picked up the guitar a pretty little blond winked at him and that thoughts of tomorrow were put on hold since there were more pressing business to attend to tonight. With a wink to the pretty blond and a clap of his hands Theodore distracted the adults as the teens ran off to the guest house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
>Next Chapter -Wouldn't you like to know ;)<br>And thanks for the_**_** Reviews !**_

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	14. In Hogwarts

.The Slytherin Gang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Fourteen<br>In Hogwarts-_**

* * *

><p>He stood there freezing and shivering. Glancing around the nearly deserted train station Draco frowned. He wanted to meet Ashley's parents, more importantly her father. She always complained about having to go to the station early on September1st but Draco may have overestimated her earliness.<p>

Shaking again, Draco pulled his coal coloured cloak closer to his body, and rubbed his arms in hope the friction would warm him up. He never realised how windy the old train station was without families trailing the platform. He had already put his trunk and owl in the train but after a few minutes of sitting in the Gangs' compartment decided that he'd wait for the Marks family on the platform.

After a few more long, boring minute's people started to run through the platform wall or burst out of fireplaces. Laughing and crying families started to take the bitter wind and cold away from the station as it started to brighten up again slightly as they said their goodbye's and love you's.

Draco closed his eyes and lay back on the bench wondering if his parents would still expect him to work hard for the quiddage captain spot now when he had been already been chosen again for Slytherin prefect this year, maybe Head Boy would be a better spot to work for now, he was sure that Granger would be Head Girl.

"Draco?" Ashley called happily as she quickly strolled over shocked, she didn't know why her friend was here so early, usually the Malfoys arrived just on time to slip into the train without saying anything to anyone. That was why her father demanded her to leave so early, less irritating people if she was safely in the train and out of the public.

Draco snapped his eyes opened and found the short, curved, blond haired girl watching him expectantly. He chuckled, stood and hugged her tight; she returned it quickly with a bright smile. "Thought I'd surprise you and come early this year too" He murmured into her hair.

"Awe" Ashley teased pushing him away and glancing around his feet "Forget your trunk?" She taunted. Draco grinned down at Ash. Knowing that even after a horrible summer of politeness and fake smiles the sneaky humorous girl was still there.

"Nope" he pointed to the train with a grin "Where's your father?" he asked glancing over her head to spot the Notorious Mr Marks in the growing small crowd of people that had formed on the platform.

Ash grabbed her trunked and shrugged "At work" she explained with a tone that made it seem to obvious, Draco frowned slightly standing next to her "We all leave at the same time, Father to work, Mother shopping and Me to school" She smiled up at her blond, blue eyed friend. "Come on it's so cold out here"

Draco took her trunk from her hands and lifted it into the train and lead the way to the Gangs compartment, a little away from the doors he turned to face Ashley, she smiled brightly at him. "Did you get my letter?" he asked softly, and if he was honest with himself a little nervously.

Ashley bit her lip and nodded slowly "Draco I think we…" but then the compartment door slide open with a crack showing off a smirking tanned Blaise. Ashley snapped her mouth shut and Draco glared at one of his best friend, as he grinned at the pair of them amused.

"Draco what's got you here so early?" Blaise teased, grabbing Ashley's trunk and pushing it up with, Draco and his own "I was wondering where you had gone off too when I saw your trunk" he grinned running a hand threw his dark hair.

"Thought I'd find Ashley" Draco muttered before sliding into the compartment and sitting down beside the window a little angry at his friend for stopping Ashley's explanation.

Ashley smiled brightly at Blaise and hugged him quickly; Blaise wrapped his arms around Ash's shoulders, not noticing that Draco was glaring at the back of his head and kissed the side of her head. "Did you let your owl Fly to Hogwarts too?" She grinned up at her friend as he laughed.

"Yeah, thought the fat bird could do with some exercise" He teased, pulling Ashley to sit down next to him, dumping her handbag on the floor by her feet she relaxed in the compartment again, feeling safe and free since she was no longer in her parents' consent watch "How was your head yesterday?" he asked softly his elbow on his knee while he placed his head in his hands and watched the blond teen .

Ashley shivered and glared at Blaise "Don't remind me please" She frowned slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Did you hear what Theodore was at last night?" Draco piped up not enjoying being left out, Blaise lifted his head form his hands to look up at his friend.

"Family party" Blaise chuckled, Draco smirked back both boys thinking about how fucked Theodore was going to be this morning. "He's going to walk in here and fall sleep"

"Not if I can help it" Ashley smirked at Draco, he raised his eyebrows at her expecting an explanation for her evil taunting.

"I feel for the man, all he wanted was to do was relax ever since the pair of us got back from south Africa" Blaise shook his head slowly chuckling with Draco.

"He always walks himself into it" Draco debated honestly "If he really wanted to relax he wouldn't have come to the Silver Dragon" he chipped in a serious tone.

Ashley laughed, knowing that Theodore would never miss out on a party. The three of them glanced at the door as it slid open showing off a panting Pansy pulling her huge trunk, wearing sunglasses and a trench coat. "Help" she panted, the extra paleness of her skin, and disarray of her black hair told Ash that Pansy was hung-over.

Draco stood quickly and lifted her trunk up onto the rack with the rest easily, then grimaced when Pansy's Cat Bell's strutted in and curled up under the window. He slyly moved his sit, so he was next to Ashley. He sent her a quick smile when she raised an eyebrow at him, a little impressed that he got Pansy's trunk up so easily. "You alright?" Blaise asked Pansy, a smile playing on his lips.

"_Shush_" Pansy said lifting her finger to her lips as she slowly sat down next to the door opposite Draco "_Shhhhh_" she moaned, again when the ten minute warning whistle went off outside.

Ashley laughed "What happened? Another Violet overload?" even threw the sunglasses Ash felt the glare Pansy hit her with, guessing the hangover potion she had this morning was strong enough Ash just grinned wider enjoying her friends pain slightly.

"_Pre. Pre. Pre. Wedding party_, party" Pansy growled "I got drunk on champagne and whiskey while the rest of them cooed tipsily about flowers and table settings" she shivered. "And for the love of Magic why is it so bloody cold today!" she growled pulling her grey, circle scarf closer to her face. The door was pushed fully open with Theo's hand.

"It's reminding us that we're going back to school, it's not supposed to be a happy day" Theodore grumbled making his entrance, just as moodily as Pansy. Dumping his trunk on the rack, he slid his owl next to Draco's before slouching into the window seat opposite Blaise, mildly missing Pansy's cat with his huge feet.

"How was the party?" Blaise asked quickly, Theodore yawned loudly while Pansy snapped the compartment door shut after a few loudly laughing younger year walked by.

"It was fine" Theodore murmured "But I just need to sleep now" he said closing his tired eyes and leaning his head on the window, ignoring the passing families and students.

Ashley gasped loudly, receiving a kick from Pansy for doing so. Rubbing her surely bruised knee Ashley grinned at Theodore who opened his eyes to see what the commotion was "But Theodore we never sleep on the train" She pouted "And besides you won't get to sleep tonight"

"Oh I will" Theodore claimed rubbing his eyes "I need to sleep; I haven't had more than 4 hours sleep in weeks thanks to that bollox! School is going to be the vacation from parties for me" Theodore said pointing to Blaise "And they said the smart ones are quiet" he scoffed.

"The saying is; it's the quiet ones you have to look out for Theo" Draco joked. Ashley grinned at her friends before pulling open her bag and handing Pansy a vile of silvery potion.

"What's this?" Pansy asked softly opening the vile to smell a minty concoction.

"Pick me up potion" Ashley explained "Thought a few of you might need it" Draco smirked down at the blond girl, she thought of everything. Handing one to Theodore he almost refused until he spotted to glint in Ash's eye. Taking it he frowned at the potion, he hated medicine.

"Didn't want a replay of last year?" Blaise teased.

"Precisely" Ash frowned pushing herself into the train's soft couch as she stretched out her legs.

"We tried to get you out last year" Draco murmured into her ear.

"And when you couldn't you all had a 3 day binge in town without me!" Daphne's soft voice giggled as she slid into the compartment. "Leaving me out of yet another party story"

"Jealous of our hangovers Ash" she teased, Theodore jumped up – potion must have given his an extra kick of energy- and helped push her trunk into the small space beside the flustered owls before thumping back into his window seat, and Daphne slid into the last seat between the now alive Pansy and smiling Theodore.

"I'm not jealous of anything Daphne" Ashley snapped loudly as the compartment door side open again, her mood had dropped slightly and now there was already people coming into her compartment and annoying her. "It's full _fuck_ off!" she snapped loudly at a nervous Millicent and Astoria. Theodore stifled a laugh while Draco watched Ashley amused.

"Oh we know" Millicent murmured, Pansy snorted and glanced the chubby out-cast girl of their year. Millicent steps form foot to foot awkwardly in her wedged heels.

Astoria walked into the compartment a little, Ashley's glare hardened as the younger teen as she eyed up Draco openly. "We just wanted to come say hello" she smiled brightly glancing around the room, her eyes catching Blaise's for a moment. His heart jumped a little, as he noticed the second Greengrass sister had become a little lady over the summer. Knowing that he liked her was easy for Blaise now he had to figure out a way to get her to like him back. Grinning Blaise glanced at Daphne wondering if she'd mind.

"Well Goodbye then" Ash snapped, her fingers playing with the hem of her black shorts. Theodore looked out the window holding in a laugh as the parents waved goodbye.

Astoria flattered for a second "Ash" Daphne defended "Ease off"

"hmm?" Ash asked glancing at the slutty, teens older sister. Daphne's eyes were hard, Ashley smiled innocently at her friend.

_"Ease off"_ Daphne mouthed, Ash rolled her eyes and picked up her hand bag again searching for her sweets. Trying to distract herself form the younger girls presence.

"Did you have a good summer Draco?" Astoria asked, but in Ash's ears it was a coo. Draco broke his gaze from Ash to look at the younger Greengrass; she had grown up over the summer, he mused.

"I believe I did" Draco answered "you?" Astoria grinned brightly, enjoying Draco's eyes trail over her body.

"Yes, I think I went out a little too much" She batted her eye lashes a little. Blaise held in a chuckled when Ash coughed loudly then continued to look innocent as she popped jelly beans into her mouth. "Problem Marks?" Astoria asked irritated.

"Just wondering if you were ever going to say goodbye or am I going to need some popcorn to watch the show" Pansy grinned at the two girls, sitting back and watching the pair of them.

"Which show are you on about?" Pansy laughed knowing Ash was being mean on purpose now.

"I'm not sure what's it called, it's about some deluded 5th year thinking she's welcome in this compartment"

"ASH!" Daphne snapped, Pansy and Blaise laughed as Astoria's face reddened. While Theodore and Draco held in there chuckles out of respect for the girls humiliation.

"I'll just…" she began glancing at amused Draco and then at Millicent "we'll leave then" but just before the door slide closed Ash shouted.

"Don't be shy now!" Daphne threw her heavy hang bag at Ashley; she returned it with some jelly beans to the face.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes Ash!" Daphne sighed crossing her arms moodily.

Ashley faked surprised leaning forward toward Daphne who was opposite her eyeing her heels "Why thank you Miss Greengrass, for a second there I thought you didn't know me" Daphne's eye met Ash's and the humour was lit in them.

Daphne huffed and Theodore chuckled, trying to distract him form Daphne's bouncing tits as she moved. "How about we talk about something more interesting" Blaise asked and Theodore clapped his hands in agreement and the tension was gone within the gang "Pansy was telling me about a Bet on finding a certain Gay Club in Rome?" Pansy brightened up and the gang started the battle for the best summer story. While Draco slyly played with Ashley's fingers and Blaise watched Theodore fight with his feeling for a certain beautiful model.

It wasn't long until the train was slowing down and the gang was in a carriage slowly heading up to the school. They shared their carriage with Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle. Astoria opted for a different carriage with the other 5th years when she seen Ash's quick glare.

Pansy was rattling on to Ash about some swimsuit model she met on the cruise home when Draco's fingers trailed patterns on her lap, it was dark so no one could see his sneaky fingers. It made Ashley think back to his short letter he had sent yesterday evening.

**_'Ash,_**

**_We need to talk about what happened at the Silver Dragon._**

**_ '_**

It was obvious to her that he wasn't going to come out and say it was a mistake, and if he was he sure was sending the wrong signals. But Ashley wasn't sure if she wanted to be Draco's 'Girlfriend' she had never been anyone before. Sure the Silver Dragon was fun, flirting and playing with Draco but that was mostly the alcohol.

"And anyways, we were in her suite while she tried on some bikinis for me when a man just randomly walked in. Like completely out of the blue. She screamed" Pansy rolled her eyes, while Draco watched the little of Ash's face he could see while he tickled her knee, Ash held in a giggle. "Ends up that the man was her boyfriend" Pansy explained, raising an eye brow at Ash's face, "you O.K?" Ashley bit her lip and nodded trying not to laugh or squealed. Pansy grinned and continued her story unbothered. "Anyway it ends up being a threesome. And I'm telling you right now, I will never understand the appeal to men, ever" Pansy shivered.

"It's their hands" Daphne claimed randomly, she had ben half paying attention to Pansy, since Blaise and Theodore were rambling on about some party they had both been too over the summer. "How they hold you, girls' hands are just too small"

"Daphne" Pansy grinned shaking her head teasingly "Ravenclaw boy hands were tiny!" she accused. Draco squeezed Ash's side, she gasped out. The two girls looked at her expectantly

"Yeah" Ashley nodded "And you liked him!" she claimed pathetically, pushing Draco's mental hands away from her and pouted, she hated being off guard.

"Come on" Daphne scolded "you know he was only on trial!" Blaise chuckled on Daphne's side, while Theodore glanced at his hands a little confused.

"What the hell is a trail?" Theodore asked confused, while Draco's leaned in closer to the flustered Ashley, she froze not sure what the boy was going to do while Pansy glanced at her oddly, her eyebrows raised in the darkness was obvious on her pale skin, Ash tried to look normal.

"A Trail boyfriend" Daphne huffed "you know too see if we'd be good together but he failed"

Draco whispered softly only so Ashley could hear "I could be your trail boyfriend" She inhaled a slow breath facing the blue eyed, blond haired teenage monster, he grinned at her slowly his eyes watching her every facial movement in the dark carriage.

"How..!" Blaise laughed "He had too much brain?" he teased throwing his arms out. Daphne fake laughed, thinking Blaise would have to tease her about breaking it off with a Ravenclaw for his brains.

"No" She snapped crossing her arms "He got into a fight with Theodore" She claimed seriously glancing at the huge teen as she did, ignoring Millicent's shocked glance.

The boys quietened for a second "So?" Draco asked confused from Ashley side "That's just Theodore" he said off handily. Ash frowned and glanced away from him towards the beasts that where Crabbe and Goyle. Ash wondered if would he still date a girl if she hated her or Pansy?

"If one of you got into a fight it's like a fight with me" Ashley stated wanted to voice something, hoping that the watchful eyes of Pansy would piss off. "That's just how I feel personally"

"Same" Daphne explained with a flick of her gingery brown hair as the carriage stopped and Theodore jumped out of the carriage first holding the door open for the next person.

"So you didn't date Darren cause he fought with me" Theodore cleared up. Daphne smirked and nodded as she stepped out next to him. Laughing Theodore threw his arm over her slender shoulders. "You're crazy" Daphne grinned at her strong friend.

"I know" She stated poking Theodore's muscled side.

"You know I kind of like that" He teased playfully, as the pair of them waited for the rest of the gang to hop out of the carriage as well.

As the gang walked slowly deeper into the castle Ashley flushed and laughed, Draco and Pansy looked back at her stopping their conversation about Egypt for next summer's holiday for a moment "I nearly forgot" Ash grinned pulling out a shiny silver badge from her pocket. Theodore and Daphne spun around to see why they were walking ahead of the rest of the gang.

"I'm the girl prefect in 6th year" Pansy claimed walking back touching her badge lightly as she did too almost make sure she hadn't dreamt it, glancing down at her shorter friend she cocked an eyebrow "what the hell that is" pointing to the slightly hidden badge as Ashley pinned it on, Draco curious too walked closer.

"She didn't get Head Girl already did she?" Daphne squealed running out of Theodore's arm to see too. The passing students around the gang glanced at them a little warily.

"Course not" Ash laughed, moving her hands out of the way and glancing up at her friends to see their reaction. Draco's Jaw dropped, Pansy rolled her eyes, Daphne squealed excitedly, Blaise chuckled knowing and Theodore shook his head in awe. "Say hello to Slytherins new Quiddage Captain" Ashley grinned, her playboy teeth white and perfect.

"We're going to die" Theodore whispered to Draco, both of them were on the team.

"Or worst, she'll curse our balls off" Draco murmured back still in shock.

"Makes better balance on a broom" Ashley grinned mysteriously at the pair of shocked boys before letting Daphne and Blaise pull her into the Great Hall to tell the rest of Slytherin.

**A/N:**  
><strong>I would really like to know what you think, have any new ideas to hit me with or overall what can I do to make it better! Please and Thank you!<strong>


	15. In Classes

.The Slytherin Gang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Fifteen<br>In Classes-_**

* * *

><p>In Classes-<p>

The gang was in school and back into classes the next day, there was no time wasted with free days or settling back. Trunks were hardly unpacked and they already had to search for ties and black socks all over again; each of the Gang were either hating or loving the familiarity of school for different reasons.

The Welcome back feast the night before went as it always did; loud, chatty, dramatic and broken up. The gang never gets to sit as a group for any meal during school unless it's planned well in advanced.

Pansy quickly scurried off to find her next sexual adventure, a _Maple Ross_ from 7th year was lucky enough to get into Pansy's pants twice seemingly from the whispers that played out between them all through the night and their quick departure upstairs on their arrival back to the common room sealed that deal.

Draco was pulled by Theodore to see the rest of last year's quiddage team. Draco tried to pull Ash along to her old team mates but she had started up a conversation with Blaise about fire charms. So he decided that he'd see her later and left with Theodore to find his spot in the middle of the long table with the 'popular' people.

Daphne wondered off to see her sister who happened to be sitting rather close to Theodore and not surprisingly Draco as well. She slid in between the two boys while chatting to her sister who had found her way opposite her surrounded by quiddage players. Daphne had found amusement from the way Astoria could work men around her little finger.

Blaise and Ash opted to sitting with the other 'Nerds' near the end of the houses table. Blaise was enjoying some actual stimulating conversation with Ash, even though Theodore was one of his best friends also he just didn't challenge him intellectually like Ash could. Laughing the pair of them got into an argument about the best charms for the natural elements.

When the pair of them got back to the common room, later than everyone else sine they had taken some time to go to the library first, Ash was disappointed to find Draco hadn't waited up for her. Dismissing it as she hugged Blaise goodnight she assumed she'd see Draco tomorrow.

But the pair didn't get one moment alone at all on Monday. The boys woke up late, it was a school tradition for the three Slytherin boys to forget about setting an alarm the first week back. The girls on the other hand had been all dolled up an hour in advanced to their first classes of the year. The three of them laughed and gossiped in the Great hall over breakfast about Pansy's excursion with Maple.

Even though Ash and Draco had some classes together, Pansy or Blaise always bet Draco to the spot next to Ash. Walking into Potions Draco was determined to sit with Ash for the last class of the day but Blaise had escorted Ash all the way down to the Dungeons with her on his arm so he didn't stand much of a chance.

"Draco?" Theodore called, Draco's eyes flicked to his best mate who was sitting behind Ash and Blaise's bench. Smirking Draco walked over and slid into his spot while Professor Snape rambled on about needing to study hard to get the results they wanted.

"How was care of magical creatures?" Draco taunted pulling out his books as he watched Ash flick her hair over her shoulder, showing off her neck. Draco eyes trailed her neck line before turning to smirk at Theodore teasingly.

Theodore shook his head while chewing on a sour quill "Well it's still fucking freezing outside" He murmured as Snape started to write up the potion they needed to start brewing "But I didn't get run over by any unicorns if that's what you really wanted to know"

Draco scowled at Theodore "It wasn't a unicorn you cunt" Draco said punching Theodore's rock hard shoulder. Ash spun around and smiled at the pair, while Blaise hopped up to get ingredients for their potion.

"Mind if I borrow a quill?" She asked sweetly. Draco went to grab one of his but Theodore bet him too it.

"Sure thing princess" Theodore bowed mockingly "anything else you wish from us your majesty?" he teased. Ash rolled her eyes at him.

"How about I take up that idea of yours" Ash flicked her eyes to Draco, he smirked at her and winked slyly, but across the room a watchful pansy caught it. Ashley smiled slightly bigger or that was what it seemed to Draco at least.

"Five at the quiddage pitch?" Theodore grinned, glad his friend finally agreed.

"Perfect" Ash smirked and turned around, just as Blaise came back with a handful of vials and jars.

"What's happening at five?" Draco asked curiously, hoping to make it down to the quiddage pitch himself now, so he could finally talk with Ash.

"Well little Miss Princess here is going to try to beat me in a little race" Theodore chuckled, Draco eyebrow shot up.

"Really?" he asked amused, eyeing up Ash again, her hair was down and trailing down her back.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that if I don't win she really will be a _bitch_ during trainings knowing she can catch up with me" Theodore joked.

"Well you have my luck" Draco stated "Because I'm sure she's got the fastest broom out there too try and catch you" Theodore chuckled, flicking his potions book slowly to the right page, the pair of boys were behind everyone else with their potion.

"Are you two going to sit here and gossip like two little girls during the whole class," Snape slow drawl came from behind the pair of chuckling teens. Both slowly turned to see their scowling professor. "Malfoy, Nott" he greeted with an evil sneer.

"No sir" Draco stated his face blank of any emotions. Ash and Blaise noticed the little gathering; Blaise shook his head and got back to trying to get the potion perfect first time while Ash watched amused with a cheeky smile as the pair of boys stood nervously in front of their potion master.

"Then I would get to it, Malfoy" he muttered, while glancing around the room "if the pair of you too buffoons don't get the potion done in time you two will be added to the list of students in detention this weekend" and with that he turned and walked away.

"I'll get the stuff" Theodore snapped, running off to the now empty store room. Ash laughed.

"Oh shut it you" Draco sneered lighting up his cauldron.

"How easily you are distracted Mr. Malfoy" Ash teased turning around and helping Blaise with their potion. Draco smirked and glanced around the room, Pansy was looking his way so he waved. She nodded and turned back to her and Daphne's already dangerously bubbling potion. The two girls were dropped from the class, Pansy and Daphne weren't ever good with Potions to begin with they only tried it as an N.E.W.T subject so the gang could have a class together. But Snape didn't take dead weight; they along with six other were out, not surprisingly Seamus Finnegan was one of them.

Draco never got down to the quiddage pitch to see Ash, Pansy had dragged him to a prefects meeting. Then afterwards Ash had practically ran up to her dorm to do homework and sleep. The week went on like that for the pair. During classes they'd never get to sit together. And when luck was on Draco's side and he did get to sit next to Ash it would be in an impossible class like transfiguration to talk or flirt in.

After school Ash and Blaise were lost in the library or Ash was in her room going over quiddage plays or Draco was stuck with Pansy doing prefect rounds or at dragging him to meetings. Draco was slowly getting more and more annoyed with his black haired little friend for pulling him away from Ash every time he seemed to get close.

Ash on the other hand wasn't the slightest bit bothered, she was enjoying being back at school and free from her mother and fathers demands. She liked all the time she was getting to think about Draco offer.

Blaise, when he wasn't drowning in books or tutoring stupid 5th years had come to term with liking Astoria Greengrass and without telling Daphne of his little discovery he decided to try to get closer to her, blind to the fact she liked Draco.

"Hey" Astoria smiled at Blaise as he sat down next to her at lunch. Her eyes flickered past him to see if Draco was with him, he wasn't much to Astoria disappointment.

"How was your the first week of school been for you?" Blaise smirked pouring himself some juice. Astoria sighed and let her body flop onto the table tiredly, Blaise chuckled at the amusing 5th year.

"Ugh" she groaned "If I ran this school there would be classes on drinking, laughing and partying not Charms, Potions and Herbology" She complained with a cute pout "I swear if my mother even thinks about warning me about my grades in her next letter I'll go mad"

Blaise spotted the opportunity "You know I can tutor you" He smirked "which subjects are you failing" Astoria was about to protest "_Almost_ failing" he corrected, Astoria laughed with a real smile playing on her lips at the older boy beside her.

"Transfiguration and Charms" She mumbled thinking about his proposal, she knew that Blaise was the best tutor in Slytherin, he was smarter than most of the 7th years already. Everyone in Slytherin knew Blaise was a genius. "Maybe a few extra sessions wouldn't hurt" She explained and then smiled a huge smile after spotting Draco being pulled over by Pansy.

Blaise grinned "Great, how about we start today and then we can figure out when during the week later" Astoria nodded but her gaze was stuck on the frowning boy who was being pulled to sit down by Pansy.

"Did you notice how much time Theo and Daphne are spending together?" Pansy chirped glancing down the table. Astoria glanced down quickly to spot her sister laughing at the Slytherin Muscle Machine.

"There the social lights of our year they're bound to end up together a lot" Blaise countered, not really bothered at the pair of them.

"Bet they'll have sex by the end of the year" Draco chuckled, then spotted Astoria for the first time "Dam it Astoria" He hissed "this is why we don't make friends with family"

"What?" Astoria asked shocked. Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco. Who was making as much noise as he possibly could as he pulled some food onto his plate.

"She not going to go running to her sister now are you Astoria?" Pansy smiled.

"Nope" Astoria batted her eye lashes at a distracted Draco "I'm good at keeping secrets" she smiled. Blaise smirked. She noticed Draco wasn't in a good mood so she didn't want to talk to him and annoy him. Astoria smiled at Pansy who smirked at her knowingly, Astoria had to try hard to hide her shock; Pansy knew she liked Draco.

Pansy was all for Astoria and Draco over not having two gang members fucking; that could only lead up to problems. "So Astoria any boys catch your eye?" Blaise pretended he was eating but listened carefully to the two girls.

Astoria grinned at Pansy "Oh just the one" she tested, watching Pansy warily as she answered "But he's older probably won't even pick up on my signals" her eyes flickered over to Draco who was watching the great hall doors; she accidently leaned onto Blaise's shoulder softly as she watched Draco.

"Oh that a load of bull" Pansy chuckled, as Blaise tried to ignore the pretty 5th years' side against his "Trust me keep dropping hints and he'll pick up on it" Blaise gulped down a huge mouthful of juice and started coughing. His friends eyed him, except for Astoria who was smirking at her food, she had Pansy's blessing which was half the battle, so soon she'd be a part of her older sisters' gang of friends and closer to Draco.

"You O.K mate?" Draco asked, Blaise nodded taking a new drink. Astoria smiled.

"Well I'll see you later Blaise" She said standing up and placing her hand on his shoulder "Thanks so much for the tutoring" she smiled brightly. Blaise nodded and she wandered off putting a little sway in her walk for Draco who wasn't bothered since his eyes were back at the busy Hall entrance while Blaise drank it in.

"You helping Astoria..?" Pansy hinted when Blaise's coughing stopped, Blaise shrugged unbothered- not wanting to give anything away to Pansy. "Well that's…" Draco broke over her.

"Where is Ashley?" He asked quickly "I haven't seen her since our last class"

Pansy glared at Draco firstly for breaking over her and secondly for bringing up Ash "She's got a meeting with Snape about Quiddage try-outs" Draco sighed uncontrollably at Blaise's statement "She's catching dinner with him, too" Draco frowned at this.

"Why?" Draco frowned, he couldn't think of anything worse than having dinner with a teacher. Pansy laughed at Ash's reason.

"She got detention in Herbology for telling some Hufflepuff girl she was as ugly or something. You know Ash she gets carried away with her insults" Pansy explained with a humored smile, she really did like her friend's bitchy ways just not the idea of the gang getting all messed up.

"Didn't help that you told Ash that the Hufflepuff was spreading a rumor that she only got quiddage captain cause she was a kiss-ass" Blaise countered. Pansy had sparked off Ash to begin with in Herbology.

"Ash always walks into it, and I was bored" Pansy shrugged not caring, Draco frowned at his best friend. "Anyway she's having 'detention' with Snape for the next two hours" she explained to Draco.

"And then I have my rounds" Draco growled "for the love of magic..." he whispered frustrated .

Blaise left his friends in the Great Hall to get some material for his and Astoria's tutoring session. Theodore and Daphne walked with him to the common room, Blaise soon found what they were laughing about during their dinner.

"I'm tellen you Daphne women fake organisms all the time" Theodore countered with a broad smile.

"Well I have never" She claimed, Blaise rolled his eyes, this was a pointless debate "I don't see the point of having sex if he's not capable of pleasuring me" Theodore laughed.

"How are you supposed to know if he's going to be able to give you an organism or not Daphne" Theodore challenged, she came up short "exactly you don't"

"You just know Theodore!" She snapped as they rounded another corner.

Blaise had enough of their childish banter and tried to end their playful argument "Can't you two wait till we're off the halls to shout about sex?" He snapped, Theodore scoffed at his friend while Daphne paused for a moment.

"Fine I'll give; Women might be able fake organisms but men can fake whole relationships" the boys laughed at Daphne's debate. While she smirked victoriously. "I win" she declared.

"For now Miss Greengrass, but they'll be a next time trust me" Theodore grinned as he pushed open the common room door and held it for Daphne.

"Oh and I'll beat your scrawny ass next time too trust me" Daphne teased eyeing up Theodore who was anything but scrawny.

"You and what army?" Theodore chuckled following Daphne over to the quiddage team where Astoria had skillfully placed herself in the middle of in hope that Draco would join them.

**A/N:**  
><strong>Hey! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank you!<strong>


End file.
